


Because I come with it.

by IceLite1011



Series: Kuroko no Basuke Oneshots [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Short & Sweet, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Beach Shop</p><p>Kagami looked forward to his favourite sundae at the end of a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I come with it.

It wasn't much different from the other shops that lined the boardwalk, with the same sand-covered wooden floors and chalkboard menus propped against the walls. But to Kagami, the tiny store was special; something he always looked forward to after an exciting day on the waves.

Today was a perfect surfing day, and he had spent hours on end under the cloudless sky and brilliant sun, watching for the best waves on the horizon and paddling fiercely through the aquamarine waters on his shortboard when he spotted one coming. Kagami lost count of how many times he felt that exhilarating thrill rush down his spine when he caught a wave perfectly, raising his fist at cheering fellow surfers as he sliced a huge snap off the top of the breaker. Just feeling the sea rushing below him as he stretched his fingers out to brush against the solid turquoise wall of water was enough to keep him smiling and whooping through the hot summer breeze.

Now, though, as he sloshed through the white foamy water cooling his ankles, he was smiling for a different reason. He could hardly wait to go to the shop, and towelled off his spiky red hair faster than usual as he jogged up the shore, kicking up white sand as he hurried towards the boardwalk. Pausing in front of his destination, Kagami propped his board against the outside wall before pushing open the lemon-yellow door. Upon entering, the familiar sweet smells of sugar filled his nose and a blast of cold air greeted him. He grinned again as his eyes landed on the reason he came here so often.

He was asleep at the counter, his head tucked into his arms atop the book he must've been reading before dozing off. The orange evening light softened his already serene face. Kagami revelled in the rare scene in front of him, drinking up as many of the adorable features as he could—the slow rise and fall of a narrow chest, the long lashes against ivory cheeks, the tiny tilt of slightly open lips—before gently shaking a slender shoulder.

"Kuroko...Kuroko, wake up..."

Sky-blue eyes fluttered open as Kuroko lifted his head, seeming slightly disoriented. "Kagami-kun...? What time is it?"

"A little after seven," Kagami murmured, lightly dragging his fingers through baby-blue hair.

"I must of dozed off for a few minutes..." Kuroko trailed off as he closed his eyes again, enjoying the feel of fingertips against his scalp. "It was a slow day today."

"Well, I'm hungry," Kagami grinned as he stepped back. "Make me a sundae?"

"Of course," Kuroko smiled softly back, standing up and getting to work. Kagami plopped down in one of the wicker chairs, watching the blue-haired boy as he scooped chocolate ice cream into a tall glass and added all of Kagami's favourite toppings. His stomach rumbled.

"One Kagami-kun sundae," Kuroko announced as he set the finished glass on the table. Kagami licked his lips as he picked up a silver spoon and immediately dug in. "So this is a special sundae just for me?" he joked around a mouthful of ice cream and almonds and sprinkles. Kuroko leaned over the table, an uncharacteristic blush settling on his pale cheeks as he locked eyes with his lover.

"Yes," the bluenette's warm breath ghosted over Kagami's lips as he felt his own blush creeping up his face. "Because I come with it." And Kagami felt the spoon being pushed out of his grip as adorable lips met his, sweeter than any sundae and mixing with the taste of his own ice cream to yield a new, sugary, chocolate-vanilla.


End file.
